nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Sewer Clean-Up With The Haruno Twins And The Little Hyuga!
Participants Haruno Nakara, Haruno Naotaka, Hyuga Tetsuo 4/18/14 - Sewer Clean-Up With The Haruno Twins And The Little Hyuga JusticeAndPunishment: An emergency summon is has been given to Team Four in response to a critical situation involving the sewer systems beneath the Amegakure. There have been reports of some sort of waste and debris coming in through the sewer’s filtration system that is a part of the water treatment line within the drainage tunnels. As a result, the filtration system is at risk of flooding up with backed-up water that is in need of being cleansed for public use. Cases of littering have been seen here and there as some lazy pedestrians never bother to throw their garbage into designated waste bins and debris being picked up by the river and drift into the sewer system. Nevertheless, the blockage has to be searched out and removed so that the flooding would be prevented. The mission for Team Four is to enter into the sewer lines and attempt to find one of the obstructed filtration tunnels where there is a metal mesh barrier that is used to pick up any litter prior to entering into the water treatment center. The tunnels will be surrounded with a foul aroma of methane gas, so Team Four is required to use rebreathers during this task to avoid breathing in any toxins which can cause severe health risks. The quickest way to the water filtration junctions is to enter in through the treatment plant and pass through into the main sewer line tunnels. Each one may have to be checked out thoroughly as the water would be rising inside one tunnel in the junctions while the rest of the water may wind up being seeped through the other filtration tunnels like rushing currents. Kaiiaki: -Today when Nakara had woken up, an emergency mission was given to her. The scroll was received when an anbu arrived at the Uzumaki Branch house. He knocked on the door lightly, alerting the two genin Nakara and Naotaka sitting at the dining room table. They had just finished their breakfast when they both heard the knock. Nakara immediately jumped up at the sound of it and ran towards the door to open it. The Anbu simply handed her the scroll with the mission and poofed away. Nakara shrugged and then unfurled the scroll contained in her hand. Her eyes scanned over the mission quickly, and at once she shoved the scroll into her back pocket. Her hand then reached out to grab Naotaka’s hand to pull him along with her. Good thing they were already dressed and ready to go. She wore her usual ninja clothing along with her arsenal of weapons. A gourd had recently been added to this, the contents of it were secret, for now. Nakara’s aquamarine eyes widened as thought about how this mission was to be carried out as soon as possible. “Come on bro we’ve got to hurry! We have to meet Tetsuo as soon as possible!” She let go of his hand for a brief second to run into her adopted dad Kagato’s bedroom. “Sorry dad! I’ve gotta borrow this!” Since she didn’t have her own rebreather, not finding it a necessary accessory, she would just have to borrow his just once. A quick scan of his closest showed where he kept his usual ninja gear and gear that he no longer used. Lying at the bottom of the closest in a box was an extra rebreather of his. “Thanks in advance Otou!” She then runs back to grab Naotaka’s hand to lead them out of the house and off to meet up with Tetsuo at Main Street. With their quick pace, even with being a moderate amount away, they quickly reached it within a few minutes. They stopped right in the middle of Main Street, and Nakara looked around the area nervously. They were early for once, that was strange. Nakara bounced around nervously, hoping that Tetsuo would arrive quickly. It was an emergency after all. There wasn’t much time to be wasted. Perhaps he was already at the sewers, waiting for them? “Ugh, we better go check there, he might have already beat us there.” Nakara drags Naotaka along once again, this time towards the direction of the main sewer line. – Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka walked out of the house with his usual rebreather on and his waterproof pants which were very similar to his regular pants because they were black and red. He opened the sewer lid and climbed down the ladder first. He was glad to have a rereather to avoid the sewage stinch and he started walking around slowly looking for Tetsuo in the tunnels. He pulled a glowstick off of his belt and used it to search for Tetsuo better since obviously the sewers are dark knowing that there isn't much places for light to come through. "Come on down." Naotaka said. He patiently waited for her to climb down the ladder still looking for Tetsuo.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo is just in the middle of cardio training with doing some running along the trails inside the village walls when an Anbu appears in front of his running path. Just before the Anbu disappears, Tetsuo bows thankfully as he takes a scroll from the Anbu and prepares to read its contents. His eyes carefully glance upon the written letter, taking note that he and the rest of the team are assigned to another significant mission. Taking the scroll with him back home, he goes into his room to fetch out his rebreather whish appears as nothing more than a gas mask from the appearance of it. There are no oxygen canisters, just a filter apparatus on the front of the equipment with a strap that fits around the back of the head. Rushing out of the house, Tetsuo springs with the rebreather hanging down from his neck with the filter capped off so it can remain useful as a common respirator mask would utilize a filter over a certain period of time when applied, and if used or left in the open for too long then the filter would be useless. He makes his way towards Main Street, the usual meeting point for Team Four. He figures of just going through the streets instead of the rooftops as it would be a quick meet-up and then head over towards the water treatment plant so they can head over towards the filtration junctions beneath the village. He approaches their meeting point, seeing Nakara bouncing nervously and an unfamiliar person looking down a manhole. They must’ve been waiting for Tetsuo all this time. He’s not the type to go inside of the sewer alone because he’s not into heroics. Tetsuo is one of those people that value team effort, so going into the sewer alone would just be downright arrogant and stupid. “I’m sorry for keeping you all waiting. I’m all ready to go.” He pants as soon as he comes to a stop, ready to head over to the treatment plant which is within the district where much of the village’s utilities are handled. Kaiiaki: -Upon seeing Tetsuo catch up with the rest of them, Nakara breathed a sigh of relief. "There you are Tetsuo! I was worried about you." A slight blush appeared on her cheeks after she said this. Quickly, her hands moved to attach her dad's respirator around her mouth and face to hide the blush. It was time to go down into the sewers anyway. It looked as if Nao wanted to go into the sewers first thing. He was already done there before she could say a thing. Nakara shrugged, and then climbed down the steel ladder molded into the cement of the underground chamber. Even at the first step, the slippery steps were a hazard. She took it slow, trying to grip unto each handle firmly. It would be horrible to fall down and possibly land into the waste below. Taking an educated guess, it didn't seem to be too likely that Nao would catch her if she did fall. Continuing to edge down slowly, she saw the light above her marred from Tetsuo's figure blocking it from following after her. She was surprised she didn't slip as she landed her feet upon the slippery ground beneath her. It was awfully dark and dank in here. Again, she was grateful to have the rebreather, because it would smell revolting in this place without one. As soon as Nakara's eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness, she reached into her pouch to pull out a glow stick for herself and the other two. "Here guys, this will help a lot." After she said this, she tossed one to the both of them. "Alright guys, follow me!" Nakara broke the glow stick in the middle, and then shook it to release the glow throughout the whole thing. Her right hand then raised it out in front of her face with the glow stick. Her feet pressed her forwards through the tunnels of the sewers. She stopped suddenly, "Oops, forgot something." She reached into her back pouch to pull out a wad of string and tossed it to Tetsuo. "Here, this will help us find our way back when we're done. Just trail it behind you with every step you take." Nakara smiled at him, and then returned to walking in front, searching for the blockages in the system.- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka took the glow stick and he cracked it to light it. The glow stick was bright green and made an eerie look on the tunnels. There was waste in the middle so he wanted to stay on the side where you’re supposed to walk. He looked around for the blockages wondering where they might be. Nao had his glow stick close to the floor as well to make sure he didn't step on anything. While he was following Nakara, they suddenly saw what looked to be a huge blockage. It was only a bunch of rubbish like milk cartons and other trash that would normally be found lying in a sewer. Naotaka tapped his sister on the back and said,"I think I found it." Then he pointed to the blockage. "Good thing I brought trash pickers and garbage bags" Nao said. Then he handed trash pickers to Tetsuo and Nakara and garbage bags. Nao started stabbing the end of the trash picker into the trash and started bagging it up quickly using his eerie green glow stick to see the trash of course.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo slides on his rebreather and descends with Nakara and Naotaka, reaching the thin strip of concrete that seems to work as a service path for maintenance for some of the smaller tunnels for the crews to work at. As soon as Nakara passes up glow sticks, Tetsuo carefully takes his as he watches Nakara and Naotaka crack theirs, and cracks his next as an orange glow is emitted from the stick. He looks around while having the stick held out in front of him with an extended right arm, noticing the tunnel they are inside of along with the water within the bottom of it. Next, he would see Nakara take out a wad of string and pass it to him towards his left hand. Placing the glow stick between his lips, he takes the string and ties one end against the bottom ladder step that leads up to the manhole they just entered through. Keeping the string in his left hand, Tetsuo rests the roll on the thumb while his fingers grip it loosely so that the spool spins as the string is unravelling upon the pathway while following behind the twins. His glow stick aims slowly in every direction, hearing the slushing of the water in the canal down below them. Then, Naotaka spots one of the filtration meshes that is all covered with trash with some dead leaves from up the river. Once trash pickers and garbage bags are handed out, Tetsuo tucks his glow stick and the roll of string into his left pants pocket so his hands would be free to use the equipment. During this, he utilized his Byakugan so he can use the chakra auras of the Haruno twins to pinpoint their locations so he can pick up his share of the trash at their spot. The numbers of bags seem to climb up high over the passage of time, a sign that taking these up may take a while with multiple trips back and forth through tunnel. Kaiiaki: -For a few minutes, Nakara had been leading the small group deeper into the somewhat endless sewers. The bright green of her glow stick lit the path a few feet in front of her. All of a sudden, Nakara had come to a stop. Her right hand that was holding the green glow stick moved to scan in the direction he had pointed in. Naotaka was right; there was the blockage, only a few feet away to their right. She took the stake and bag that was offered to her from Naotaka. “Alright, we’ll divide this up into thirds. I’ll take the first and closest heap. Nao, you take the middle heap, and Tetsuo, take the heap closest to the drain. By dividing the work up we’ll get this cleaned up faster. We’ll also not be tripping over ourselves this way. Be careful for traps and paper bombs. This rubbish might have been planted here from an enemy in order to diminish some ninja.” After saying that, Nakara began to sift through her area of rubbish. She gently poked around it, looking carefully at each piece to see if it contained a bomb. With each piece she looked at, she shoved it down into the first garbage bag that had been given to her. After a good while of picking through garbage, she had filled up most of the first bag. It seemed that her end of the area didn’t really have as much garbage as she thought. Or maybe this was because the work had been divided up. Either way it felt like not much time had passed since they had been down there. Nakara continued on her work, occasionally glancing towards the other two, to make sure they were doing alright. – Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka started stabbing the trash with the stake from the middle section of the rubbish carefully and occasionally he would here a flushing sound followed by several plopping sounds. He made disgusted face every time he heard the sounds. He continued stabbing the trash anyways and in fourty-five minutes he was finished unblocking his section. “Most disgusting mission yet.” He said. Then he waited for the others, but as he waited he noticed he missed a large paper bag when he poked it with a stake he noticed something was in there. Then a bunch of rats started sqeaking inside of it. “Umm guys I found a rat nest.” Then he found a piece of broken concrete and put it on top of the opening so they couldn’t get out. “Nakara what do you want to do with this JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo’s head turns once Naotaka mentions rats once he starts to hide them underneath something. Taking the glow stick again, he decides to investigate the rats that are hiding out. Moving away what Naotaka put there, he shines the green glow upon the rats that could be seen. It is merely a family group with a cluster of rats consisting of a couple with tiny infant rats which are milking from the mother while the father is scavenging for any leftovers for food. Upon this sight, Tetsuo’s face expresses hurt as he move back the barrier to allow the rats their privacy as he then lines up behind Nakara and Naotaka with a bag of garbage while tying the other end of the rope to the metal mesh which can act as a marker for their path back to the manhole they entered through. For climbing, Tetsuo holds the first bag with his right hand while he keeps close to the ladder with his left hand gripping upon the metal bars that ascend up to the surface. Over time, his thoughts to towards that family of rats that are near that filtration mesh, only living off of the scraps people obliviously leave behind. Upon the last trip up to the surface as he unties the end of the rope and begins to pocket it, Tetsuo looks over towards Nakara with a look of both sadness and guilt as he noticed the rats. “Nakara, do you have any spare dango with you? No spicy stuff though. Just figured to giving an apology to the family down here for disturbing them.” He explains this with a soft tone, wanting to at least leave with some kind of peace before taking off back to the surface. If she doesn’t have anything on her, then that will be fine. Tetsuo may come back another time with something for them. It very much seems like his affinity for nature has caught up with him again as he feels respect for the sewer rats despite them being among the wastes and perhaps dangerous to the surface dwellers above them. Kaiiaki: -As Nakara is finishing up with the last few pieces of rubbish in the front of the area, her ears perk up at the sound of Tetsuo's voice. "Why yes I do have dango..." She thought a moment, about giving up dango, since that was one of the things she loved most. Then her hand moved to her side pouch where she'd been carrying a dango stick to eat later. "Alright little rats! Here you go! Open up wide!!" Nakara smiled before setting the dango stick near the nest. She watched them pick at it for a moment, and then walked away to follow the path back to the surface. Her last full garbage bag was tugged by both arms. She was careful not to spill anything upon her, that would be nasty to have to wash out. Her mother Athena would not be happy about doing laundry on a day like that. That was definitely understandable. Nakara followed along the line of the string that Tetsuo had run along the length of the way so they wouldn't get lost. The green glow stick that she had was held in her mouth. Through it, she mumbled. "It wasn't really wise of us to do that Tetsuo; all the other rats down here might decide they're hungry too..." Nakara shivered at the thought of having her flesh torn apart by hungry rats. Definitely not worth it. Her pace quickened to that of a run. Good thing the blockage hadn't been that far away from the beginning of the tunnel. It wouldn't be long now...Nakara finally skidded to a stop at the bottom of the ladder from where they first came down. "Naotaka! You, up first! Tetsuo second! I can take care of the rats of they dare to bother me..." She handed off her trash bag to Naotaka, just in case she would have to activate any hand signs. Then her hands pushed him towards the ladder with force. "Hurry up!" Nakara looked around the area nervously, hoping no threats had followed.- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka was following the string path Tetsuo made leading to the exit. He arrived there with Nakara waiting on him in almost no time. Then he took the garbage bag from her into his right hand along with his. He began climbing the sewer ladder quickly and when he was halfway he tossed his, and Nakara's trash bags onto the surface and then climbed the rest of the wayup the ladder up to the surface. Then Nao once again picked up his, and Nakara's trash bags and began walking towards the nearest dumpster which wasn't very full and tossed both trash bags into the dumpster disturbing a few flies. Then he waited patiently for Tetsuo, and Nakara.- Guest_DavidMason533: -Naotaka was following the string path Tetsuo made leading to the exit. He arrived there with Nakara waiting on him in almost no time. Then he took the garbage bag from her into his right hand along with his. He began climbing the sewer ladder quickly and when he was halfway he tossed his, and Nakara's trash bags onto the surface and then climbed the rest of the way up the ladder up to the surface. Then Nao once again picked up his, and Nakara's trash bags and began walking towards the nearest dumpster which wasn't very full and tossed both trash bags into the dumpster disturbing a few flies. Then he waited patiently for Tetsuo, and Nakara.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo hears a response from Nakara when she leans over the dango stick towards the rat family to drop it, which is not exactly what he really had in mind. His intention is to at least take one of them off from the stick and just split it so the parents would have something to feed on that would be fulfilling than garbage. He replies to her in a warm reply despite her concern. “I know, but they are family. Those little ones…” He cuts himself off to avoid an argument when she then starts to pick up her stride through the passage up back to the manhole while he continues to roll up the string and untie it when they reach back to the tunnel. He had to drop his last bag for a moment to untie the string, and then pockets that with his glow stick so he can climb up again with Naotaka leading the exit. He turns around one more time just to hear nothing. No scurrying and no squeaks can be heard. Just the rush of filthy water and some drips coming from the overhead plumbing pipes. Once he gets up, he helps Naotaka with loading up the garbage bags into the dumpster that Naotaka found, finishing up the job. Upon finishing, he removes his rebreather by having it dangle around his neck and he lets out a quick gag from the dumpster that is just about to be closed up. “Whew! How long has that been standing there?” He closes the lid after Nakara throws in her bags while pinching his nose together to block out the smell of the water-rotted trash. Kaiiaki: -Nakara looks around the sewer one last time before climbing up the ladder. There didn't seem to be any rats following them, good, made it out just in time. Nakara reaches the last stair of the ladder, then climbs out quickly, closing the lid of the entrance behind her. She then closes the lid of the conveniently located near the sewer port hole. Now that the garbage had been disposed of, it was time to turn in the mission. Her hands moved to remove the rebreather from her mouth, and then she spoke. "Job well done you two! Now do me a favor, and everyone else, and take a nice long bath tonight." She laughed in a light-hearted tone. She then skipped happily to the Amekage's office to turn in the mission, and also, to take a long bath and return her dad's rebreather.-